fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Omnicidal Witch/Script
Part 1: Truth of Her Name Before Battle * Veronica: You may rejoice. After much research in the Library of Embla, I found it... The weapon that can kill Hel. It is hidden away in the Temple of Blood. * Alfonse: Princess Veronica... I thank you. * Anna: Time's wasting. Let's head out—but be sure to remain on guard. (Scene transition) * Veronica: We're close. Hurry. Wait— * Thrasir: Yes, hurry. Hurry to your deaths. * Veronica: Ah! * Alfonse: Princess Veronica! * Veronica: You... * Thrasir: So I see that you've aimlessly wandered into this world, Veronica. I will erase your foolish existence. * Alfonse: Get back, Princess! We'll head off this foe! After Battle * Thrasir: Grrrgh! I will not lose. Not until I can save him... My brother... * Veronica: Don't tell me... You... * Thrasir: Indeed. I am Veronica—all grown up. But in the end, you and I are not the same person. Two worlds, two people... * Veronica: Me, from another realm... * Thrasir: Hel cannot be killed. But you, Veronica... You, I can kill. * Veronica: ... * Alfonse: Princess Veronica, are you all right? You're wounded... * Veronica: I am fine. Fine enough to serve as your guide. Let us go. Part 2: Maiden and Devotee Before Battle * Hilda: This is going to be more trouble than it's worth, but somebody has to do it. Guess it's going to be me. Part 3: Inside Embla Before Battle * Hubert: I am Hubert von Vestra. I will now show you how weak you are. Part 4: The Reaper Cometh Before Battle * Death Knight: ... Part 5: Temple of Blood Before Battle * Veronica: Here...in the innermost sanctum... We'll find the weapon we seek. * Sharena: A blood temple... How ghastly! * Veronica: Hurry now. Before we're beset by another distraction. * Alfonse: Hold, Princess Veronica. Do not enter the temple just yet... * Veronica: Why not? * Alfonse: Thrasir—the other Princess Veronica—has told us Hel cannot be killed. There is no doubt she has deduced that we seek this weapon. Yet the information about it remained in the Library of Embla. She neither hid nor destroyed it... That can mean only one thing. * Veronica: This is a trap? * Thrasir: And yet you still came. * Veronica: You... * Thrasir: You're right. The weapon is not here. * Veronica: You tricked us. * Thrasir: I know your thoughts as though they are my own, you little fool. Because they are. But you, Prince Alfonse... If you suspected the truth, why did you come? * Alfonse: To spring your trap. I knew you would be certain to come and verify our demise. Instead, I have the chance I've been waiting for—to defeat one of Hel's generals. Thrasir, general of the realm of the dead... You will fall here. (Scene transition) * Thrasir: You may bare your fangs...but you'll be the ones dying here. Hel cannot be killed, after all. * Alfonse: Why do you aid Hel? She should be your enemy as much as ours! * Thrasir: My goal is the same as your own. By defeating Hel, you save your world... But my world has already been destroyed. Who, then, can save it? * Veronica: ... * Thrasir: The answer is "no one." Am I wrong? That is why Alfonse and I have no choice but to kill you all. If we destroy your world, Hel will return ours to the way it was... This is a fight to the death—for all of us. After Battle * Thrasir: Brother... I have failed you. I promised you...and yet... * Veronica: Veronica... I feel no compassion for you at all. Only one of us could live... I will promise you this, though: I will kill Hel. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts